


The 547th Freckle

by wimpyghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Freckle counting, Freckles, Frottage, Laughter During Sex, Lazy Sex, M/M, this isnt a smutfic!!!!, wow freckles is a tag....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimpyghost/pseuds/wimpyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which two dumb teenage boys (attempt to) count some freckles.</p>
<p>also they have sex. but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 547th Freckle

**Author's Note:**

> i made a post on tumblr a few days back saying ill write a fic involving lazy sex and freckle counting. this is the fic.
> 
> also i didnt know what to rate this so i just kinda. yeah. (if youd like to suggest an appropriate rating then ill be very grateful!!!!)

The evening sun shines through your bedroom window as you and John tangle together in the warm sheets atop your bed, smiling wide and so, so happy.

You’re both naked, lying next to each other and frotting lazily because there’s no need to hurry, no, not during these moments, and you’re so absolutely content, so at peace with the world it’s almost overwhelming, but it’s also infinitely _amazing_.

You’re grinning like an idiot, but you don’t even care, even though normally you tend to be pretty cautious when it comes to showing your true emotions.

With other people, yes.

Never with him, though.

_Him_ , the moon to your sun, the peanut butter to your jelly, the air for your lungs, the love of your life.

You’ve learned that around him, you can let your guard down, that there’s no need to be afraid, it’s all good.

Plus, he’s smiling like a total dweeb right back at you, and he looks so adorable that in the end, the whole dropping the act thing is totally worth it.

The room is silent save for the soft rustling of the sheets and your and John’s occasional quiet laughs or small sighs of pleasure, and you guess this is not how sex works for most people, but you can hardly imagine doing it any other way.

You both like it slow and relaxed - you aren’t supposed to rush good things after all, right?

Between the little laughs (which are mostly just because you both feel so happy you can’t even contain it), you also like stealing gentle kisses from each other – sometimes they’re just pecks, sometimes they’re deeper, it depends, but theyre all equally wonderful.

After one of such kisses, John pulls away and flashes you a toothy grin.

"I love your freckles," he says, moving his hand from it’s previous position on your neck to your face and stroking your cheek lightly.

His words make you frown, because as much as he likes to point out how "cute" they are almost whenever he gets the opportunity, you aren’t a big fan of them yourself. You actually think they make you look lame, even though he always tries to persuade you that that’s not true.

He ghosts his fingers over your nose and giggles.

"Don’t frown at me like that! Come on, I can’t believe you don’t see how cute they are!"

There he goes again.

You sigh and roll your eyes at him, and while you’d normally protest, this time you stay silent because you really don’t feel like arguing about this right now.

He laughs again and pecks your nose.

When he pulls back he looks at you for a brief moment, and then his face lights up with what is probably another "amazing" idea of his.

"Can I count them?“ he asks you eagerly, smiling so wide you’re worried his face might split in two.

You raise your eyebrows.

"…what?"

"Your freckles! I want to count them!"

You’re silent for a moment, but then you burst out laughing because _goddamn_ , you swear you’ve never met a bigger dork. That’s one of the things you love about him, though.

"You are a major dingus, you know that?" you manage to get out through your laughter.

"Says the biggest nerd on Earth!" he retorts, but laughs along with you.

A few minutes later, after you both manage to calm down a little, he asks again.

"No, really though, can I?" he says and then gives you this _look_ and fuck, you couldn’t deny him even if you wanted to.

"Go ahead," you sigh, but smile at him anyway.

He grins and props himself up on an elbow so he has a better view, eyes glimmering with child-like excitement.

He starts with your face.

"One," he mutters and moves in to kiss it. You snort a little.

"Two… free… four… five…" he continues, pecking every one of the annoying spots on your face and god this is  _ridiculous_ , but he looks like he's really into it, so you just lie there and let him do his thing.

After he’s done there (you don’t think he managed to count them all, but you don’t tell him that – he probably knows, anyway), he moves to your neck, and from there to your shoulders, down your arms, then slowly rolls you around so you’re lying on your stomach in order to get to the ones on your back.

He kisses his way down your spine, slowly, carefully, trying not to miss a single one (even if he knows it’s impossible), and you’d never tell him, but it actually feels really nice.

"545… 546… 547… damn, my mouth hurts now from all these kisses," he pauses and laughs, and you laugh too.

It’s been a good while since he started counting, so it’s understandable that his lips are sore now from all the kissing.

You turn around slightly and look at him.

"Wanna stop?"

He shakes his head.

"No, but I guess I might have to," he says and the smile he gives you is almost apologetic.

You move to lie on your back again, facing him completely now.

"C’mere," you gesture for him to lie back down, a small smile on your face, and he gives you a smile in return and does just that.

"So, since you’ve given up, what do you say we finish what we started before this whole freckle deal happened?" you suggest, because even though both of your boners are pretty much dead now, you don’t like leaving things unfinished.

Especially if they involve you and your boyfriend naked together in bed.

"Sounds good to me," he grins, then pushes himself closer to you.

"You’ll have to do all the smooching though, since I can hardly move my mouth anymore," he snickers.

You smile wide and put one of your arms around his waist, him doing the same.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really feel all that good about this fic, so um. yeah. i dont actually know where i was going with that sentence.
> 
> also all i write is johndave :'))))) i feel ashamed


End file.
